Tú no vales HaoxRen
by MichiAt
Summary: Es el primer fanfic que subo aquí. Espero les guste n n Tiene Yaoi Lemon y es un poco sadomaso... pero no mucho. Creo. No hay nada de romance x3 pero igual espero que les guste 3


Advertencias: Este fic presenta escenas yaoi. Esto quiere decir que habrá relaciones amorosas hombre-hombre, y en el caso de esta historia, serán bastante fuertes nn

Si no eres del tipo de público homofóbico, espero que lo disfrutes nn

Atte. Michiru 3

Matarte hubiera sido tan fácil, alguien como tú no debería si quiera hacerse llamar a sí mismo un shaman. Te crees mucho nada más por tener un apellido con algo de "reputación", pero no eres el primer Tao que conozco, y definitivamente, tampoco el mejor. En mis vidas pasadas me he enfrentado a muchos Tao, y todos han resultado ser patanes inútiles y cretinos que se creen la última gota de agua del desierto... la cual siempre ha sido evaporada con mi poder de fuego infinito.

De seguro creíste que eras lo suficientemente digno para estar en mi equipo, ya que fui a buscarte para que ingresaras en él, pero no fue así. No eres tan especial. Sólo necesitaba recuperar algunas bajas que mi otra parte ha causado en mi grupo.

- Eres tan diminuto - Te repito, una vez más durante esta pelea. Tu cuerpo está agitado, tu posesión se debilita, y la sangre recorre distintos puntos de tu cuerpo. Si hay algo que tengo que admitir acerca de los Tao, es que saben verse exquisitos aún en esas condiciones. Mi gigantesco espíritu, Fifí, intenta aplastarte contra el suelo, pero aún tienes fuerza para no permitir que una muerte súbita y tortuosa te consuma.

Y entiendo. Ahora comprendo que eliges el camino de una muerte lenta y dolorosa. No suelo ser muy amable con una basura como un Tao. Pero tienes suerte de que hoy me sienta generoso. ¿Cómo negarme a pisotear de nuevo el orgullo de tu familia?, ¿cómo negarme a torturarte aún más? Fifí, se desvanece y caigo frente a ti, no veo tu rostro. Estás agachado recostándote de tus rodillas y codos, y procedo a seguir humillándote - Tus ancestros me daban más batalla, Ren. Ni siquiera me hiciste sudar. Han de estarse revolcando en su tumba de tanta vergüenza... bueno, sólo aquellos a quienes les di el beneficio de tener una. Los demás quedaron esparcidos en cenizas - Te relato.

Pero no haces nada. Sigues intentando recuperar fuerzas tan sólo para llegar a alzar tu rostro y verme a los ojos. Pero tus energías se consumen tan sólo en intentar capturar aire en tus pulmones. Unos momentos después, me fastidio de esperar y te lanzo una patada capaz de hacerte volar hasta que te tropiezas con una roca de un considerable tamaño. Caes sentado con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, tus brazos sin fuerza reposan en el suelo, y las manchas de sangre han aumentado de tamaño. Regocijo mi vista ante el espectáculo y es gracias a la distancia que nos supera que puedo notar tus ojos llenos de ira enfocándome.

- Te... mataré, Hao... - Puedo escucharte decir, y me burlo descaradamente en tu cara. Tenía mucho tiempo sin reírme tanto. Me acerco lentamente a ti y siento la forma en que oyes cada uno de mis pasos. Tu rostro se esconde tras unos mechones de cabello al irme acercando, pero no planeo privarme de ver tu expresión, así que te levanto y recuesto de la roca, tomándote firmemente de lo que te queda de ropa. Tus temblorosas piernas se mueven intentando hacer que te sostengas por ti mismo, entonces te suelto y te permito hacerlo.

Me parece sumamente ridículo que te esfuerces para parecer fuerte en una situación en la que no tienes la más mínima de las posibilidades de sobrevivencia. Quizá necesitas que te siga humillando, y no tienes ni idea de cuán atractiva me resulta esa idea. Poso mis manos sobre la gigantesca roca y acerco mi rostro a tu cuello, de tal forma que mi lengua sea la única parte mi cuerpo que entra en contacto con el tuyo, deslizándose hasta llegar a lo que considero un estorbo: lo que queda de tu chaleco. Reconozco que el sabor de los Tao se ha mantenido intacto. Con mis propios dientes termino de desgarrar salvajemente tu prenda y me permito contemplar tu bien formado pecho. De verdad me provoca comenzar a morderte, a lamerte, a succionar bruscamente todo tu abdomen, pero me contengo. Al fin y al cabo, sé que de ninguna manera puedes salir huyendo.

Luego de pasar un rato mirando tus brazos, tu cuello, tu pecho y abdomen, vuelvo a dirigirme a tus ojos. Han cambiado. Ahora están serios, pero no por eso carentes de odio. Tus piernas han dejado de temblar un poco y tu respiración se ha tranquilizado notoriamente. - Tienes una gran capacidad de recuperación - te afirmo - aunque no creo que vivas lo suficiente como para que eso te permita caminar de nuevo.

Sigues inmutable ante mi comentario. Es impresionante la frialdad que demuestras, pero estoy dispuesto a provocar otras expresiones en tu rostro... y en tu cuerpo.

Mi mano izquierda abandona su posición en la roca y se dirige hacia tu cadera, a la altura de tus pantalones, pero una de las tuyas intenta detenerme. Admito en silencio que eres un poco más fuerte de lo que creí.

- No me toques, maldito bastardo miserable - Abro los ojos notoriamente sin poder ocultar mi expresión de superioridad. Apenas puedes hacer que el aire llegue a tus pulmones, ¿cómo te atreves a hablar? Recupero mi semblante normal. Soy Hao Asakura, el poseedor del Espíritu del Fuego y la persona que guiará al mundo a la perfección eliminando a todos los seres humanos comunes y a los shamanes débiles como tú. Libero mi brazo de tu agarre y lo pongo sobre tu hombro derecho para apretarlo con fuerza suficiente para desgarrar tus músculos, romper tendones y en general, destruir esa zona de tu cuerpo. Gritas desesperadamente durante unos instantes, haciendo que tu cuerpo regrese al estado que tenía hace un rato, tu respiración se vuelve a acelerar, tus piernas vuelven a temblar, pero ahora no puedes mover tu mano, muñeca, brazo ni antebrazo derecho.

- Eso fue por atreverte a tocar mi mano - Te digo simulando estar molesto y ofendido - Ahora viene tu castigo... por haberme insultado - mi mano abandona tu inútil hombro y te toma de la barbilla. De pronto, me surge un capricho: usaré el don que hace mucho tiempo no uso, mi don de leer la mente. Viajo a tus pensamientos y descubro que crees que le haré con tu barbilla lo mismo que hice con tu hombro. No evito reírme un poco, haciéndote aumentar la tensión.

Viajo de nuevo a tu mente. Piensas en el dolor de tu hombro y en todas las posibles torturas a las que te someteré hasta que mueras. Pero no… no planeo ese tipo de torturas para ti.

Mi lengua abandona la oscuridad de mi boca y se pasea por mis labios. Cuando decides abrir los ojos, mi rostro se encuentra a una escasa distancia del tuyo y por fin mi lengua encuentra tus labios, recorre lentamente sus bordes, humedeciéndolos y saboreándolos. Abres la boca para soltar un suspiro delicado que me deja fascinado, y aprovecho la oportunidad para que mi lengua recorra tu interior. Pruebo tu humedad, tu sabor. Encuentro tu lengua y la recorro, sintiendo tu saliva y llenándote con la mía, haciendo que inevitablemente mis labios caigan sobre los tuyos, apresándolos, succionándolos y mordiéndolos con suavidad.

Con la misma lentitud con la que te he estado besando, separo un poco mi rostro para contemplar de nuevo el tuyo, pero antes de que pudieses poner cualquier expresión, vuelves a cerrar los ojos aguantando el dolor en tu hombro. Ubico un punto en tu espalda abrazándote y lo golpeo con un dedo usando una técnica especial. – Esto evitará que tu hombro te duela tanto – Abres bruscamente los ojos por la impresión y posas tu mano izquierda sobre la zona, asegurándote de que mis palabras sean ciertas. – Pero sólo el dolor de tu hombro, porque quiero que grites mucho cuando te esté penetrando – No eres capaz de ocultar el asombro de tu rostro – Pero podré neutralizar la técnica si intentas huir de mí, Ren Tao – Te digo al oído a la vez que recuerdo internamente que te describo una situación imposible. Lamo con detalle tu oreja y te acorralo nuevamente contra la roca. Ahora tomo la cinta que sujeta tu pantalón y hago que se deslice al suelo, provocando que tus prendas sigan esa trayectoria. Me separo un poco y ahora me deleito observando tu cuerpo que ahora sólo está cubierto por un ajustado bóxer. Como una fiera, me lanzo sobre tu cuello: mordidas, succiones, lamidas… hago con él todo lo que se me viene en gana. Intentas reprimir un gemido pero una fuerte y constante succión en tu clavícula me ayuda a liberarlo, permitiéndome escuchar un sonoro "Ahhh…" de tus labios - ¡Qué simpáticos soniditos haces, Ren! – Miro con satisfacción tu apenado rostro. Ya estás comenzando a jadear y una pequeña gota de sudor recorre tu mejilla, dando paso a que con eso pueda avergonzarte aún más - ¡Ya estás sudando! ¡Pero si aún no te he hecho nada! Debo tenerte muy caliente… - Y el odio regresa a tus ojos – No me veas así, Ren. Deberías disfrutar de tus últimos momentos de vida en vez de estar oponiéndote a lo inevitable, sobre todo si esto que estás sintiendo te da tanto placer – Gruñes y giras la cabeza. Mis dos manos te toman de las mejillas y te obligan a mirarme pero no tardan en abandonar su posición y bajar hacia tu cuello, pecho, abdomen. Lo delinean todo a su paso y tu piel se eriza. Una vez a la altura de tu ropa interior, pasan a la parte de atrás de tu cuerpo, apretando ferozmente tu firme trasero, y luego me cuelo por debajo de la tela para sentir al máximo la suave piel de la zona – Eres tan suave – te digo mientras gimes y veo el rosetón que dejé en tu clavícula hace unos momentos.

Siento un roce en mi entrepierna. Bajo la mirada y descubro que tu creciente erección es la culpable. – Estás enloqueciendo, Ren – Te miro divertido. Tu espalda se arquea cuando aprieto la punta de tu miembro sobre el bóxer. Hechas la cabeza hacia atrás y continuas tu gemir mientras comienzo a palpar más por encima de la tela. – Sigue… Sigue gimiendo, Ren – Mi mano se pasea por toda la longitud de tu pene ejerciendo cierta presión hasta endurecerlo totalmente.

Te suelto y me separo un poco de ti y con las dos manos te rompo por fin la última prenda. Tus mejillas se tiñen de rojo e intentas cubrirte con tu mano izquierda, la única que puedes mover. Pero con autoridad levanto tu brazo a la altura de tu cabeza, permitiéndome contemplar tu total desnudez. Te suelto de nuevo, esta vez para poder desabrochar mi pantalón, dejándolo caer al suelo junto a todo lo necesario para exhibir mi hombría. Tu rostro se sonroja más y no puedes apartar la vista de mi miembro. - ¿Te gusta, Ren?, ¿Quieres agarrarlo? – Probablemente dibujé una sonrisa sádica en mi rostro – Recuerda lo que le pasó a tu hombro sólo por haberme tocado la mano – Me diriges una mirada asustada.

De nuevo acorto la distancia entre nosotros al recostar mi cuerpo del tuyo. Agarro tu miembro y lo fricciono contra el mío, dando movimientos de cadera como si de una penetración se tratase. El choque entre nuestros testículos, mi mano aumentando la presión en los roces, te producen sensaciones satisfactorias que se manifiestan con tu derrame de semen sobre nuestros abdómenes.

Jadeas cansado y recuestas todo tu peso sobre la roca. Tus gemidos y movimientos durante tu corrida y sentir ese líquido caliente sobre mí, me excitó de verdad. Me masturbo, esta vez en solitario y me miras casi babeando, pero te volteo de manera que quedas frente a la roca. Mi mano abandona mi ya preparado pene y recupera el tuyo, de tal forma que tienes el reflejo de mover hacia atrás tus caderas, provocando que tu rico trasero entre en contacto con mi pene erguido. – Ninguno de tus ancestros necesitó que preparara su entrada, Ren. Eran unos putos hambrientos de sexo – Sólo cierras los ojos.

- Nunca he sido yo el penetrado – Me sueltas de repente entre jadeos y gemidos. Reflexioné.

– Bueno… En ese caso, tendré cuidado – Sé que mis palabras no te infunden confianza, pero deseaba oírte gritar de placer, no de dolor, pero aún así, te relajas un poco. Mientras una de mi mano sigue ocupada recorriendo tu sexo, la otra recoge el fruto del placer que te produje y lo unto sobre tu entrada.

Apoyas la cabeza contra la roca n/a: ésa roca es demasiado afortunada de estar ahí ¬¬ Envidia a la roca xD, sintiendo cómo separo tus nalgas con lentitud y suavidad, previendo lo que viene. Te introduzco con cuidado uno de los dedos que ha jugado ya lo suficiente con tu semen. Noto lo caliente que estás por dentro y me pregunto si ya aceptaste la idea de disfrutar la víspera de tu muerte. Busco disipar mi duda cuando otro dedo se une a la labor de ensanchar tu entrada, entonces ladeas el rostro suspirando. De no haber visto tu rostro, hubiese pensado que ya eras sumiso ante mí, pero esa mirada perdida y distante me dice otra cosa. Y sólo respiras profundamente para reprimir un gemido de dolor cuando se une un tercer dedo a mi labor.

Saco mis dedos de tu interior y te sujeto de las caderas – En estas condiciones es imposible que me detenga. Si decidiste terminar amargado y no dejarte llevar por la satisfacción , será tu problema, Ren – No hay ninguna reacción de tu parte ante mis palabras, y de todos modos, mi miembro ya está intentando entrar en tu estrechez.

Unos quejidos de tu parte me suplican por más lentitud, pero los ignoro, hasta que por tu instinto de ir hacia delante y evitar contacto, quedas casi aplastado entre la roca y yo. Siento la delicia de tu suave piel apretarse contra mi miembro, como para no dejarlo entrar más, una ridícula idea de tu parte, porque sólo consigues animarme a entrar en ti con más desespero, haciéndote echar la cabeza hacia atrás y rasguñar la roca n/a: En el próximo halloween me vestiré de roca, a ver si me encuentro un Hao sádico y un Ren que le sirva de uke D.

Estoy totalmente dentro de ti y me detengo en lo más profundo de tu cuerpo. Noto el dolor que refleja tu rostro. – Si te hubieras entregado a mí no habrías sentido tanto dolor, Ren – Miento. Cada vez que tengo sexo con alguien, procuro que sea doloroso para disfrutar con sus muecas y súplicas. Es algo que me parece divertido y excitante, así que es normal que sientas también sangre en tu interior.

Salgo de ti rápidamente. Gruñes por el dolor y río. Luego me separo de tu cuerpo y me arrodillo para que mi rostro quede frente a tu trasero, acto del que no te das cuenta. Te separo nuevamente las nalgas y te saco un gemido descaradamente sexy cuando me sientes lamer tu entrada. Sigo limpiando los delgados hilillos de sangre que mi brusquedad provocó, y tú te rindes, golpeas la roca, te revuelves y gritas. Masajeo nuevamente tu entrepierna haciéndote eyacular por segunda vez.

Me levanto de nuevo y te veo cansado, respirando con la boca abierta y entrecerrando los ojos. Vuelvo a entrar en ti, y cuando te das cuenta de lo que hago, mueves tu trasero hacia atrás, acelerando la penetración, actitud que me confunde, pero no me molesta en absoluto. ¿Habrás aceptado el placer finalmente?, ¿o quieres que todo acabe lo más rápido posible?

Comienzo las suaves embestidas al tiempo que reinicias los suspiros y esos picantes gemidos. Siento cómo tus paredes internas me animan a ir más adentro y poco a poco tus movimientos me incitan a aumentar la rapidez. Me deparo de ti para voltearte. Subo tus piernas a mi cintura y tú las doblas alrededor de ella, sujetándote. Recuestas la espalda a la roca a la vez que vuelvo a penetrarte. Veo la perfección de tu rostro lleno de placer y me inclino para besarte nuevamente, y luego ocurre lo impensable: tú me correspondes y pasas tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, como queriendo pedirme que no nos separemos. Sonrío contra tus labios porque te decidiste a abrirte a mí y entregarte completamente antes de morir, pero ninguno de los dos pensamos en ello. Sólo queremos seguir sintiéndonos, mirándonos. La velocidad se hace presente y me acaricias el cabello para que vuelva a acercarme a ti y besarte. Un beso más, otra embestida, un beso más, el calor, un beso más, y eres mío. Lo plasmamos en un fogoso final. Tiendo tu cuerpo medio adormecido en el suelo con cuidado y me traiciono a mí mismo y mis costumbres al besarte nuevamente. Me arrodillo antes de hacer que Fifí aparezca de nuevo. Sé que ha estado muy ansioso de devorar tu alma. Antes de levantarme escucho tu débil voz – Por favor… - La curiosidad me degolla. No creí que faltara algo por decir - … Dile a Horohoro… que lo amo… también - ¿Estoy en tu corazón?, ¿por qué? ¿Por haberte violado como me dio la gana?, ¿Por eso comparto parte de tu amor? Ni siquiera el Espíritu de Fuego a mi lado puede desaparecer la sensación de que la sangre se me congelaba al escucharte pronunciar eso. Me sonríes y cierras los ojos con exhaustiva lentitud, y Fifí se sirve como en un festín hecho por los dioses mientras pierdo de vista tu cuerpo entre las llamas.

Camino al horizonte. Al repasar en mi mente lo ocurrido me sorprendo de que hayas podido resistir mi trato hasta el final. Quizá eras realmente fuerte y no debí matarte. ¡No! Soy Hao Asakura y de ninguna manera debo dudar de mis acciones, y mucho menos cometer errores. Pero sé que hoy conseguí un premio diferente al de convertirme en Shaman King: Estar aunque sea en un pequeño rincón del corazón de alguien. Culpo a mis reencarnaciones constantes por no permitirme morir y verte en el más allá. Pero quizá tus palabras hayan sido provocadas por el augurio de tu muerte. Es un amor muerto antes de nacer, y permanecerá sellado en mi mente torturándome eternamente.


End file.
